<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 125 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013477">Day 125</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 125</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anders could not remember the last time he had come to Hightown alone. Usually he let Hawke and Varric take care of any shopping that had to be done here. Today, however, he needed to get something to wear to Hawke’s party and for that, he needed to come in person. </p><p>When Hawke threw a party it was normally a casual affair and Anders could come in his feathered pauldrons. But Lady Elegant had made everything infinitely more complicated by organizing the event at her manner. Anything that happened at Elegant’s manor was a formal event as a matter of course. As Anders didn’t own anything not covered in either feathers or Darktown muck, he had come to find a tailor who could make him something suitable.</p><p>Three tailors took one look at him and barred him from entering their establishments. He wasn’t sure if it was because they recognized him or because he couldn’t look further from their typical clientele if he tried.</p><p>The fourth tailor, a tall man with a big bushy goatee, absolutely did recognize him.</p><p>“Anders!” he said, almost draggind the mage into his store. “What can I do for you today?” It took Anders a moment to remember that the man’s name was Jean-Luke. Hawke usually did most of the talking but the tailor must have seen Anders with the Champion often enough to recognize him by sight</p><p>“Well,” Anders said, looking at his shoes. “I’m attending a formal event and I needed something that-”</p><p>“That doesn't scream ‘I am an apostate?’” Jean-Luke asked.</p><p>“What,” Anders exclaimed. “No!”</p><p>Jean-Like gave Anders a knowing look and he decided further protesting was useless. “Come this way,” said the tailor. He led Anders into a small room with a box full of measuring devices, and sample fabrics.</p><p>“A robe is a robe,” Jean-Luke explained. “One size fits everyone as it were. Not so with more refined garments. I will need to take your exact size so that I can fit the outfit to you.”</p><p>Jean-Luke called in an elven assistant who had a quill and parchment ready to take notes. Jean-Luke began grabbing different parts of Anders’s body, rather roughly, and calling out their dimensions to the elf. Once he was done, Jean-Luke began pulling out different coloured fabrics and pressing them into Anders’s chest. Most of these he rejected immediately, tossing them unceremoniously back into the box.</p><p>“Blue for you I think,” he said at last. “To better go with your eyes and hair. Black will work as well but that’s true of everyone. You are originally from Ferelden yes?”</p><p>It took Anders a moment to realize the tailor was addressing him directly. </p><p>“Yes,” he said quickally. Technically he was originally from the Anderfells but if someone couldn’t figure that out from his name he didn’t know what to tell them.</p><p>“Then fur trim on the sleeves and collar I think. And what style do you prefer for the pleats?”</p><p>“Er...”</p><p>Jean-Luke tutted at Anders and called in Orlesian to his elven assistant who came in with a variety of fabrics folded in different styles. </p><p>“We have knife pleats, box pleats, inverted box pleats, padded pleats and cartridge pleats,” Jean-Luke said, pointing to the different fabrics. Anders had no idea what to say or how to choose or what the consequences of a poor choice would be. Not that Anders didn’t take pride in his appearance at times, his signature feathered pauldrons took several hours of maintenance every week but this was an entirely different world. </p><p>Anders was aware that the silence was beginning to drag on. He considered picking at random but Jean-Luke saved him from the decision.</p><p>“Inverted box pleat I think,” the man said. Anders didn’t know id that really was the best, the easiest, or the most expensive but he found himself agreeing just to get out there as fast as he could. His jaw almost hit the floor when Jean-Luke gave him a price estimate but Anders only made a token effort at haggling before handing over a bag of gold and hurrying out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>